Angel Of Mine
by umxstreeper
Summary: Carlisle, solitário e em busca de sentir o amor que vê seus filhos compartilharem, se vê apaixonado pela primeira vez ao ver a triste pianista na janela.
1. A Pianista

Carlisle

Ouvi o som de piano e coloquei o móvel no chão da sala olhando pela janela, mas só vi árvores. " _Não acredito que fui tão descuidado a ponto de ter vizinhos_ ". Atravessei a sala olhando para a janela ao norte. Nada.

Sai para o jardim me concentrando em seguir o som e conforme eu andava, mais alto ficava. Atravessei o lago em um único salto e continuei andando. Logo a frente, uma enorme casa se estendia atrás dos portões e próximo a janela da sala estava uma bela mulher, concentrada em seu piano, os cachos caramelo caídos nos ombros. Não sei quanto tempo a observei até que ouvi um carro se aproximando e me afastei o mais rápido que pude antes de ser descoberto.

A música parou subitamente quanto cheguei em meu jardim.

\- Pensei que tivesse ouvido um piano. - Edward apareceu na escada.

\- Ouviu. Fui descuidado, temos vizinhos.

\- Vizinhos? - Edward me olhou alarmado e chegou perto da janela procurando.

\- 1 quilômetro de distância. É o suficiente para nos obrigar a ser discretos.

\- Me preocupo com Jasper. Você sabe.

\- Sim, eu sei. Foi descuido meu. Pensarei o que faremos a respeito.

Era o primeiro dia em Ashland. Depois que encontramos Alice e Jasper na Filadélfia, éramos muitos e cada dia ficava mais difícil passar despercebido. A diferença de idade que eu tinha com os garotos era pouca e a história de que eu era o pai solteiro já não funcionava tão bem, a cada mudança de cidade, novo emprego, todos voltando a estudar, explicações sobre porque moramos todos juntos e qual a ligação entre nós, os casais que eram "adolescentes" e moravam na mesma casa, em pouquíssimo tempo nos tornávamos o assunto da cidade.

Haviam anos em que nos separávamos. No começo, Edward em seu momento de rebeldia, sumiu por alguns anos, mas retornou. Depois vieram Rosalie e então Emmett. Por algum tempo os dois moraram sozinhos no começo do relacionamento, mas era mais fácil vivermos juntos, como um clã. Agora que Alice e Jasper haviam se juntado a nós e minha casa nunca esteve tão cheia.

Quando eu comecei essa jornada, solitário, nunca imaginei que um dia teria uma família, mesmo que nesses moldes. Mas ainda faltava alguém para dividir tudo isso comigo. Durante as noites, sinto falta de ter uma parceira, sentir esse amor tão puro e verdadeiro que vejo meus filhos compartilharem. Quase tenho inveja deles por isso. _Quase._ Eu vi a transformação de Rosalie em uma pessoa muito melhor após conhecer Emmett. Jasper me contou de todo o sofrimento que Alice curou ao amá-lo. Edward, assim como eu, não tinha alguém, mas ele era tão novo, as vezes parecia não ligar realmente para isso.

Em 300 anos nunca ninguém despertou meus sentimentos, nunca estive apaixonado, muito menos tive essa ligação mágica que apenas nossa raça proporciona, quase como se fosse a alma perdida que encontramos para aliviar os dias da imortalidade.

Entrei no Hospital e cumprimentei as recepcionistas, andando calmamente pelos corredores até minha sala de atendimento. As enfermeiras me cumprimentavam com um aceno na ilha próximo aos ambulatórios e virei o corredor que me levava até minha sala.

Sentada nas cadeiras, aguardando por atendimento, estava a pianista que tinha visto no dia anterior. Segurava firme no pulso direito e respirava com dificuldade. Senti o cheiro do sangue dela me atingir como um soco no estômago. Havia muito tempo não me importava com o cheiro, mas esse era diferente, penetrante, encantador.

\- Grace, quem é a senhora sentada no corredor? – Perguntei voltado a ilha onde as enfermeiras conversavam.

\- Sra. Evenson, todos a conhecem por aqui - sussurrou - Tão linda… é uma pena.

\- O que há de errado com ela?

\- Sempre aparece com machucados. Diz que se machucou sozinha, mas todos imaginam que é o marido. Infelizmente não podemos fazer nada - senti o calor da raiva subir por meu corpo. Grace deu de ombros casualmente e continuou a mexer nos papéis.

\- Ela já foi atendida?

\- Sim. O Dr. Morris a atendeu. Está aguardando o resultado do exame. - sai andando para minha sala e ao passar por ela acenei com a cabeça. Ela sorriu tímida e abaixou a cabeça. Vi o corte em seu rosto.

Entrei na sala e fechei a porta atrás de mim, sentando-me na cadeira. Nunca me senti tão impotente em toda a minha existência. Eu tinha tudo, absolutamente tudo, dinheiro, imortalidade, beleza, um emprego, uma família e mesmo assim não podia ajudar aquela mulher sentada bem atrás de minha porta. Quase podia sentir o calor do corpo dela irradiar através da madeira. Ela não imaginava que eu era seu vizinho e muito menos sabia nada sobre mim, e tudo que eu sabia dela era apenas seu sobrenome e seu endereço.

Eu queria matar o marido dela se ele realmente estava machucando-a, mas como eu iria saber? Teria que espioná-la? Fazer um flagrante? Ameaçá-lo para que parasse?

Ouvi 2 toques na porta e me sobressaltei. Por um segundo imaginei que fosse ela e imaginei como poderia dialogar a fim de lhe oferecer ajuda.

Abri a porta e ela já não estava mais lá. Duas cadeiras depois, uma senhora estava sentada. Peguei o prontuário em minha porta.

\- Sra. Elizabeth Dawson. - A mulher entrou em meu consultório com Grace logo atrás para me acompanhar no exame. Olhando para fora, pude vê-la ir embora cabisbaixa e frágil. Suspirei.

Voltando para casa aquela noite, ouvi novamente o piano ao chegar passou-se alguns minutos até que desci do carro e segui novamente pelo mesmo caminho, me esgueirando entre as árvores para vê-la. Ela tocava suavemente, com apenas uma mão, porém era ágil. Pude ver as lágrimas em seus olhos.

Nunca tinha me envolvido na vida dos humanos dessa forma. Eu precisava de algum modo saber o que estava acontecendo e tentar ajudá-la, mas como? Talvez oferecer algum dinheiro para que fugisse? Parecia insano. Eu era o homem que a observava do interior da floresta, soa quase como um psicopata.

Ouvi novamente o carro se aproximar, imaginei que fosse o marido, mas não fui embora como da última vez. Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo naquela casa.


	2. Gravidez

Esme

Algumas horas queimadas com medo de ele voltar, eu já não me reconhecia. Olhando no espelho eu via uma mulher magra e abatida, com olheiras profundas e olhar angustiado, meu cabelo tinha perdido o brilho e minha pele estava pálida pela falta de sol.

Não me lembrava a última vez que tive uma noite inteira de sono, sempre que ouvia a porta abrir e os passos na escada, meu coração batia forte, um gosto amargo invadia minha boca e eu ficava alerta. Mesmo que ele estivesse bêbado o suficiente para deitar e dormir, eu não conseguia deixar minha mente descansar e toda vez que ele se mexia, eu acordada assustada.

Tinha perdido a vontade de comer, meu estomago estava fraco de tantos remédios para dor que eu tomava para curar cada nova contusão. Meu corpo já não era forte o suficiente para me aguentar, perdi a conta de quantos ossos quebrados, torções e outros inúmeros problemas Charles já havia me causado.

No começo eu lutei, fugi, tentei fazer diferente, mas foi pior, a cada dia ficava pior, até que eu perdi a força para lutar, ele era maior, mais forte, e quanto mais eu fugia, mais dor ele me infligia, então eu aprendi a calar e consentir antes que ele me matasse. Talvez fosse melhor morrer, mas meu instinto de autopreservação não me permitia ir contra ele.

Tentei pedir a ajuda de meus pais, contei-lhes sobre Charles, mas eles me mandaram ficar quieta, disse que se eu não fosse tão rebelde, meu marido não teria motivos para agir assim e que se lhe desse um filho o deixaria alegre e satisfeito, mas Charles era imprevisível e cruel e eu tinha medo de ele machucar a criança também.

Embora sempre tenha sido um desequilibrado, teve dias em que ele estava tão normal que me assustava. Qualquer um que o visse naqueles dias, acreditaria que éramos um casal como qualquer outro, o sarcasmo era pouco usado e até mesmo conseguíamos ter um diálogo coerente. As raras vezes em que saímos juntos, Charles se mostrava um marido carinhoso, como antes de nos casarmos, mesmo assim, seus olhos estavam lá, dizendo-me a verdade. Depois da guerra, até mesmo esses dias de descanso se foram. Ele estava mais violento, bebia mais e tinha pesadelos constantes que acabam sendo descontados em mim.

Eu realmente achei que ele não voltaria da Guerra. Foi o melhor ano que tive na vida, sozinha, fazendo tudo que queria, no meu tempo. Uma liberdade gostosa que não durou muito, mas que me lembrou novamente de quem eu era. O medo me transformou nessa mulher que eu via no espelho agora, mas essa não era eu. Sempre fui cheia de vida, até mesmo um pouco rebelde como meus pais diziam, mas sempre tive sonhos e vontades, planejava uma vida completamente diferente da que tenho agora. Agora eu era vazia. Não haviam sonhos, não haviam esperanças e eu não tinha perspectiva nenhuma de sair desse pesadelo.

O piano era meu único conforto. Mesmo após a noite passada em que Charles havia machucado meu pulso, eu continuava tocando com apenas uma mão. Meus dedos eram ágeis e a melodia ainda saia, um pouco quebrada, mas saia. As lágrimas caiam em meu rosto enquanto eu pensava sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Quando os machucados eram menos graves, eu mesma dava um jeito em casa, tinha a impressão que no hospital as pessoas começaram a desconfiar, mas naquele dia eu também me sentia mal. Fui ao médico e no fim veio o diagnóstico: gravidez.

Qualquer outra mulher ficaria radiante ao descobrir uma gravidez, mas não eu. Estava tão aterrorizada, com tanto medo, já amava tanto aquele pequeno ser que estava crescendo dentro de mim, queria protegê-lo, mas sabia que não podia. Como eu poderia proteger uma criança em meu ventre, até ela ser forte o suficiente para vir ao mundo, se eu já não podia proteger nem a mim mesma?

Ouvi o carro chegando e parei de tocar. Charles não gostava. Continuei sentada no banquinho esperando que ele entrasse. Nunca sabia qual seria seu estado de humor.

\- Olá Esme! – Ele parecia animado. Sóbrio.

\- Olá.

\- Tenho ótimas notícias. Vendemos aquele grande prédio da avenida principal, agora poderemos nos mudar daqui.

\- Maravilha.

\- O que há, querida? – Ele se aproximou. – Ah sim, vejo que foi ao médico. Não parece nada demais. – Ele analisou a faixa em meu braço e encostou os lábios nos meus. Sua voz era tão carregada de naturalidade que me sufocava. Como se não fosse ele que houvesse feito aquilo.

\- Eu fui apenas por que não me senti muito bem. – Puxei o braço e me afastei dele. – Charles... Estou grávida.

\- Olha só! Outra boa notícia! Você não está tão animada como deveria, querida. Cadê o sorriso resplandecente de quem está esperando meu herdeiro?

\- Pode ser uma menina...

\- Jamais. Meninas são fracas e não sabem administrar negócios, obviamente eu terei um filho, alguém para seguir levar o nome Evenson para frente.

\- Claro. – Respondi.

O ódio de Charles era direcionado a mulheres. Ele as via como coisas, assim como ele me comprou da casa de meu pai para servi-lo e como comprava muitas outras mulheres. Obviamente ele queria um filho, alguém que ele ensinaria a ser um canalha como ele. Nunca vi ele tratar nenhuma mulher descentemente, fora das paredes de nossa casa ele era encantador e todos falavam dele, ele era o tipo que chamava atenção, porém eu via o desdém em seus olhos, tratava-as como coisas, como objetos sexuais, como submissas. No final das contas sabia como manipular as pessoas para conseguir o que queria e apenas eu sabia a verdade sobre ele. Até a própria mãe ele tratava com certa grosseria, mas ela não desconfiava das monstruosidades que o filho fazia.

Não conseguia imaginar criar um filho para ele se tornar como Charles. O que tinha acontecido de errado para que ele ficasse assim? Se eu desse todo o amor para meu filho eu conseguiria apagar a influência dele? Ensinar-lhe o que é correto? Não queria culpar seus pais, talvez fosse algo dentro dele que o transformara nesse demônio, mas tinha medo de que isso viesse em meu filho também.


End file.
